The Power Of Six
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Cro-Before he was known as the kid who was raised by neanderthals he was known as a child of royal blood. However Cro is now elevan and his past is a vague memory to him. With strange dreams plagueing him he must find a way to save Desara


Chapter One: The Seperation. Is this life a dream?

_He was only three years old. He looked exactly like his father. The red hair was a dead give away. His onyx eyes watched his older sisters curiously._

_King Ren was proud of his son. The crown prince of Desara. His name was Cro._

_He was only one boy however in a set of triplets. Hikaru the youngest of the trio was also three. However he favored his mother in looks he had brown hair and green eyes. And their sister Kitara (Keet-a-ra) who favored her father in apperence. Her red hair and onyx eyes made her Cro's near identical twin._

_The children would always be seen together. As they were very little they rarely played with anyone else their age besides each other._

_They had other siblings though._

_Kaera who was seven._

_Laina who was ten_

_And Kera who was four. I know what your thinking their poor parents six children. You see Cro however was the first born in the triplets and the first boy so he was instantly crown prince by that right. He would be ruleing along with one of his sisters as their family's tradition allowed. Lai by tradition was the crown princess of Desara._

_However the secrets of this family was not all as it seemed. They had a mystic power that was unlocked when a child reached a certain age. The age was unknown as it was different for each child._

_This time however the siblings would not grow together. Not even the triplets. Due to Desara being under seige by a dark power the family was to seperate and grow in different times and places even planets._

_As King Rean and Queen Yoa approached their six children they looked sad but determined. Determinded to keep their children alive and well._

_Laina picked Cro up protectively, as did Kaera with Hikaru. The two brothers were confused. Was this a new game? It didn't seem so as Kera was pulled out of the neat line the children had formed. She was held by her father for a moment as he concentrated on creating a portal to a world where his daughter would thrive. As a place that looked like a forest appered Kera was all but thrown in. As she dissappered the siblings caught on. Laina signaled for her siblings to scatter. Kaera reached for Kitara but their mother forced the child through a portal she created. It showed what appered to be a desert but a village could be seen near by. The red haired lass was forced through as was her siblings._

_When it came for Hikaru, Kaera ran unfortunatly they figured that out. The ran right into the middle of a dense thick wood. As Kaera whipped around to face her parents, the portal was closed on her._

_She was trapped._

_Turning to their two remaining children Rean and Yoa approached them seperating the two. Laina struggled Cro only blinked. Why was everyone being so weird? And where was his brother and sisters? He didn't get another chance as he closed his eyes only to feel harsh wind on his face the next minute._

_He opened his eyes in awe. There was snow all around him. The wind was harsh whipping his shoulder langth hair against his face. His little cape he was forced to wear to stay warm also whipped around._

_The child struggled, to stand in the knee deep snow to him it was to his hips. Where was Laina? Where were his parents?  
_

"_MAMA!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!! LANY!!!!!!!!!" He shrieked but his voice echoed. He waited a minute. Two minutes. He tried again screaming for his mother, his father, and his sister. No one called back or appered. He plopped back down to the snow covered ground and cried._

_Shaking and shivering his clothes not suiting the weather. He was in a tunic and shorts with his cape. His hair whipped around him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHA AH AH WAAAAAAAH! MAMA! DADDY!!!!!!! LANY!!!!!" His screams weakened as the wind took the sound echoeing. His teeth chattered as he shivered and cried. As did his screams his cries also quieted._

_As a half an hour passed by, he shivered and sniffled. He was exhausted but he refused to close his eyes. He couldn't walk in this deep snow. Opting for crawling the child took to moving. The snow fell hard as his eyelashs dotted with snowflakes as his hair blew with the wind._

_He was overpowered. The conditions of this storm and place was too harsh for a child._

_He slowly lost conciousness._

* * *

_When Cro came to he was wrapped up in blankets. He vaguely was aware of someone holding him._

_That was the start of the rest of his life._

_When he was seven he started inventing._

_When he was ten he got into trouble for it._

_Elevan he discovered friends in the most unlikely places._

He shot up like a dart his red hair flipping into his face as he did so.

Reaching his hand up he brushed it out of his hair. He panted as he gulped in air. That was the third night he had a dream like that. All of which he was of a strange family. His own family. How was that even possible? He was an orphan raised by the Neanderthals.

"I swear on my life to never tell Earl Mojo, Esmeralda or even Phil or Pakka about these dreams. I don't want a scientific explanation for a life I never lived. A life I never had nor never will."

As he made that whispered promise the dark force that invaded the home he thought to be a figmant of his imagination was collecting the siblings. And the triplets were their next targets.

They were all elevan. An even number for an odd number of children. Their powers would arrive any day.


End file.
